Conveyor systems, particularly radial travel stacking conveyors include wheels mounted on an axle that allow the conveyor to pivot about a pivot point. In operation, such conveyors may become unstable or imbalanced as the wheels encounter un-level ground conditions.
Thus there is a need in the art for conveyor leveling systems and methods for improving, inter alia, stability or balance of a conveyor.